


Something Just Like This

by Zombiesamurai23



Series: Alternate Lives of Stardew [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abigail is bae, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesamurai23/pseuds/Zombiesamurai23
Summary: Titled after the coldplay song of the same name. A look into the relationship of Z(one of my stardew valley characters) and Abigail, as they conquer adventuring, love, music and adulthood. Stardew Valley is originally by Eric "ConcernedApe" Barone and published by Chucklefish. I own nothing but this fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1-Everybody's Working for the Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z arrives in Stardew to get away from the boring life in the city. With small towns come new responsibility and new perspective.

I wonder if staring at a screen too long can kill me. On this day like any other, I sit at my desk typing away in a cramped cubicle editing a report that needed to be done before lunch. I can’t believe at 21 years old this is what I’m doing with my life. Having some suit wearing millionaires get rich off me wasting my existence alongside a thousand other work drones for people. I look next to my desktop screen and see an old photo of me and grandpa back on his farm when I was little. _“I miss you Pawpaw”_

I recall the last time we talked before he died, he was bedridden by then with days left to live. He gave me this letter but told not to open yet, to wait till the moment I feel crushed by my life or something. _“Wait a minute…that’s how it is now!”_ I pull open my top drawer and find the envelope there.

Inside was a letter that read:

 **“** **If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong. I’ve enclosed the deed to that place… my pride and joy: Area 51 _farm_** _(I heard that it was named that due to alien sightings)_ **Its located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It’s the best place to start your new life.**

**This was my most precious gift of all, and now its yours. I know you’ll honor the family name, my boy.  Good luck.**

**Love Grandpa.**

I can’t help the feeling that washes over me and I feel tears start to form in my eyes. This was it, the push I needed to leave this hellhole.

 I stood up and started to grab my things and put them in a cardboard box next to me desk. This caught the attention of my supervisor who walked over to my cubicle with a confused look.

“Zavier, why aren’t you working” Clearly he was looking at the green lit work icon on the opposite wall indicating no fun allowed.

“Its…Z and I don’t work for you anymore” I always hated my name and preferred to be called by my nickname instead. I think I’ll go back to it.

“Excuse me” His face twisted into anger at my response, probably the first time a Joja worker got talked back to.

“I said _I-Quit_ ” I emphasized each word as I grabbed my box and marched out to the shock of the other workers who turned to look from their tiny desks. Finally, something felt right for once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon I was on a plane over to the Southern Coast, to this Stardew Valley. I never knew where the farm was since my folks handled the travelling aspect of visiting grandpa. I could barely remember how it exactly looked but as I looked out the window I knew it was a comforting feel of nostalgia.

Once off the plane I took a bus into town, initially it was not what I expected. Greeting me at the bus stop was another torn down bus, a broken mine cart, and weed filled patches of grass with trees and plant life. I was for sure not in the city anymore. I was then greeted by the local carpenter and mother of two, Robin and the mayor, Lewis. Robin and Lewis argued as they showed me around the farm, which was covered in weeds and trees to the point I need to clear out half of it just to reach the town ranch and animal store. Robin constantly made fun of my new living conditions and the state of grandpa’s farm, she just wants me to buy more supplies and pay her to build things. Sadly,with only 500 gold I could barely afford dinner at the moment.

So the following morning I got up at 6 am and started clearing out the landscape and hopefully find something worth value to make ends meet. After an hour I took a break, had a good stack of wood and some seeds I found in the grass which would go well with the parsnip seeds I was given to start my first garden.

With that behind me I headed into town, I meet the local “animal specialist” Marnie, whom I think is sleeping with the mayor (I swear I saw them making out later that night). I met Lewis at his house, so big it made mine look like a kid’s play house. I met the town doctor Harvey, nice guy, kind of shy but has a good heart. I made a couple more introductions with some other residents around my age like this hot girl name Haley and her hippie sister named Emily. Haley had a killer bod but she was really ditzy, she forgot my name in like 2 seconds (it’s like one letter come on).  But I’ll definitely try to get to know her better and her older sis is cute too. Talked to this emo kid at Robin’s place, turns out its her son from a previous relationship. Couldn’t tell since he dyed his hair pitch black and lived in the basement (she had to let me in to say hi cause he locks it all the time). Robin and her husband Demetrius have a second kid, their daughter Maru, smart like her dad with a room full of gadgets. She was helping her dad look at some specimen he was researching. He kept eyeing me as I talked to her, he’s a bit protective.

Once I finished touring around the upper part of Stardew, the path to the railroad was blocked which sucks cause the homeless guy Linus says has a bathhouse (no chicks in bikinis for me), I head to Pierre’s general store. Mayor Lewis says it’s a good place to get new seeds and supplies for farm. For some reason its closed on Wednesday’s, I’ll have to ask Pierre later. I sold Pierre a couple miscellaneous items I found during my field work and by those old mines. Once acquainted with him I met his wife Caroline, who said I should meet her daughter around my age in the kitchen. This caught my attention, I hadn’t really had time to date since I worked at Joja and I was hoping Stardew was where I could step back into the dating scene. As a bonus, I hope she’s not weird like Emily or out of it like valley girl Haley.

I walk in the kitchen to see a purple haired girl’s back towards me, which is a pretty nice view. I could stand there forever looking at her…assets but rather than be a creep I should say hello.

“Hi you’re Abigail, right?” She turns around giving me a frontal view at last. Wavy purple hair, a gentle smile, and probably cuter than Haley. This place is getting better and better.

“Oh that’s right… I heard someone new was moving into that old farm. It’s kind of a shame, really. I always enjoyed exploring those overgrown fields by myself.”

“You can always still come by and check it out more if you want. It may be overgrown for awhile until I finish cleaning it up.” Talking to girls is not my strong suit but I can at least try to befriend her.

“Sure, I guess…” She then turns away from me and goes to her fridge to pull out a bunch of snacks and leaves me and her mother alone in the kitchen. I guess the way to a woman’s heart is her stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spent most the rest of the week clearing out the farm. I barely had time to interact with people due to the exhaustion of cutting trees and breaking stones. I wish I’d worked out more back in the city. I didn’t have to be fit to stare at screen for 8 hours, but at least working in the field helped me lose some of my belly fat from last Christmas.

On Wednesday I met the fisherman Willy who gave me my first fishing rod and taught me how to fish. I only made like less than 100 gold after sitting around a dock for 2 hours waiting for a fish to grab on to my bait less bamboo rod. On the way back, I tried to talk to Haley who only asked about my shoes being plastic or something then just started taking photos by the lake. Guess there’s more to her than I thought. I then talked to her sister and gave her and the local babysitter, Penny, some daffodils I found near that Joja construction site on the mountain (they finished clearing a path to the mine on Friday finally). Penny blushed and thanked me, but Emily confused me with talking about the positive energy radiating off them. A simple thank you would have been fine.

I swung by Pierre’s but forgot his store was closed that day, fortunately I was greeted by Abigail. But unfortunately, she was in a bad mood and told me to fuck off. Maybe I can swing by the saloon this weekend and get her something good, she does seem to like food more than fancy flowers. She’s not like other girls but that’s kind of good cause she makes me less nervous.

Thursday while clearing some stones I found something called a geode. Clint the blacksmith says for 25 gold each he’ll break them open, with a chance they may contain ores or gems. That would be a huge help in getting more money to spruce up the farm. 

Friday finally came and great news I grew something. One of my parsnips finished growing so a city boy can be a farmer after all. On top of that it rained two days this week, so I didn’t have to water them that much. I went up to the mines after I stored the parsnip and other forage items in my bin to sell. I’m up to 1000 g currently so I’m optimistic so far. I can do this grandpa.

In the mines I met a guy with a cape and eyepatch named Marlon (like the Wayne’s brother that was successful even though it seemed like Shawn would be the star). He warned me about the dangers down in the old mine and gave me a rusty sword for protection. I could find more gems, so I decided to do a leap of faith and go into this new unknown territory of fighting monsters. I felt like I was in the rpgs I used to play back on my Playstation. Marlon even said I may have a chance to join his Adventurer Guild. Say goodbye to boring city life and hello to small town heroism.

Inside I fought these weird slime and fly monsters and found a bunch of geodes and stones. It took like 10 swings each monster with the rusty old blade, hopefully this guild will give me a new sword. I only made it 3 floors before I almost passed out in the middle of the dark cave from all the stones I broke looking for more geodes. I really hope these things are worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, the weekend arrived I woke up ready to head to Clint’s, but I found him at my door. He saw me leave the mines last night, he gave me a blueprint for a furnace to make my ores become bars. The catch is I gotta have 20 copper ores and some wood to make it. Guess its back to the mines tomorrow. On the way to town I found a weird old looking tool in the ground at the bus stop. I went over to the museum to have Gunther check it out and he asked me to find more stuff like it and he’ll trade me farm equipment and furniture for it. However, I gotta also find him some more books for the shelves and fill up the artifact stands to get a reward each time. This small-town life is complicated.

On the way to the blacksmith’s I realize I left my geodes in my chest at the farm. I run back and pick up a dandelion I see to give to one of the gals once I come back. But as soon I get back, Lewis drags me over to the remains of Stardew’s community center. It could probably be refurnished and cleaned up, but everyone abandoned it when Joja came to town. They are just the cause of everyone’s misfortunate apparently. Mortimer, the local Joja representative, wants to tear it down to make it an extra warehouse. I swear I saw a ghost in there, when I tried to tell Lewis it disappeared just as fast as it came. Thinking I was just tired from working, Lewis left me the key thinking I just saw a rat that I could catch later. I know what I saw and I’ll come back Monday to check it out again.

On the way back to Clint’s, I unconsciously had been holding the dandelion’s and ran into Alex, local sports/jock type. He thought I was giving them to him and now I was out of a gift for one of the girls. But now Alex blushes at me and gives me flirty looks, well might as well keep my options open I guess.  I donated most of my gems from my geodes to Gunther and finally made my furnace when I got back to the farm.

I had no luck with ladies today, but I talked with Sam and Sebastian a little. I’m kind of jealous of Sam and Seb since their both good looking dudes in a band. The only instrument I play is Harp and I doubt chicks dig that. I ran into Abigail on my way home and surprise she wasn’t pissed at me. I gave her some crab meat I found in the mines after I killed this hermit crab/rock monster. She was actually happy, “Hey, how'd you know I was hungry? This looks delicious!” I talked to her a little bit about the farm and my adventure in the mines (not where the crab came from though). Usually, only the guys want to hear about that stuff but she’s different. She’s a video game playing, adventurous, food loving tomboy. I think I like her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title comes from the Loverboy song.This took a while for me to write. I had to replay the game to reimagine the beginning of Z meeting Abigail and the rest of Stardew residents. It’s a slow burn with Abby that will have other ships until then. I deleted the previous future event prologue, it will be reposted as a separate one shot. Leave a comment, suggestion or review.


	2. I've Got the Magic in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Dull Days to Magic Craze, Z has a lot to get used to.

Tuesday was pretty much a dull day. Went to the mines to find some treasure and copper ores, almost got killed by a slime. But atleast I got into the adventurer’s guild and finally got a new sword, made of wood so its better than the rusted one but still shitty. Came back into Town too late so I missed seeing Clint before he closed so I sell him this Topaz and Quartz I found. I just threw it into my grate with the rest of the junk. Hopefully I’ll have enough soon to pay Robin to build me a Chicken Coop.

Wednesday started great. I got a dog from Marnie, I named him Max. Also I made it to Clint in time to process some Geodes(sadly I forgot the one’s from Tuesday in my chest). I ran into Abigail at the library, had nothing to give her though. She said she may sound rude cause she was tired from last night. Wonder what she was up to?

It rained Thursday so my farming got way easier. I spent the morning looking for Robin’s axe cause there’s no way I’m giving up the chance to get 250 g for a quick search and find. Easiest money I’ve ever made.

            Two kids were near that slimy sewer tunnel talking about exploring down there. Reminds me of some Stephen King novel I read back in high school. I heard some creepy noises down there, I’m not a scaredy cat so I’ll try to get the key eventually to go see what’s down there and prove how heroic I am. I’m kidding I was fucking terrified.

I couldn’t find Abby today, it kinda made me sad since I want to get to know her better. There’s something about her that draws me in.

I met with this wizard to figure out this “Rat” problem in the community center. He has the same hair color as Abby, her mother may have a secret apparently, LOL. He told me something about “foreseeing my arrival” or some shit and showed me the creature I saw in the center. Its called a Junimo or Junimos for plural. Some spirits protecting the center and that want to restore it so its my job to help them out and they’ll do the same for me somehow. I had drink some crazy LSD type juice to understand the things. This town is crazier than I thought. How did you live like this Grandpa?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry its a short one, next one will be longer for sure. Song by B.O.B. and Rivers Cuamo

Happy St. Patrick's Day

Leave a comment if ya feel like it.


End file.
